Alexis and Starscream
by Starscreamgirl1
Summary: What happens after Megatron captures Alexis? Will the Autobots get to her in time? Or will Starscream?
1. Chapter 1

**Alexis and Starscream, Chapter one**

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to Hasbro. This is fan made only. No slash in this. I will not tolerate harsh or flames comments. Constructive criticism is aloud though.

Hi my name is Alexis and my day starts off great until my friends and I go to the Autobot base. It was just another ordinary day after school. I was going up the mountain to the Autobot base on Sureshock with my friends Rad, Carlos, Billy, and Fred, and their minicons Grindor and High Wire. Billy and Fred don't have minicons because they never met the Autobots at the same time we did.

When we got to the base there was an unknown Transformer there. We did not know who he was but something seem different with this bot, what it was I don't know. It was a little strange having an unknown Transformer in the base. There was a meeting going on today and Optimus Prime wanted us to go. He's the Leader of the Autobots.

When we got to the meeting Carlos, Rad, Fred and Billy quickly ran to the meeting leaving me behind when I came across the unknown Transformer. He almost walked rate past me and almost stepping on me. But his minicon and spark stop him. He suddenly looks down at me and saw that I was looking at him. It was almost like a staring contest until his minicon started beeping at us. Then he started to talk to me, "Would you like a ride into the meeting?" the unknown Transformer asked.

"Yes that would be nice."

He set his hand down for me and Sureshock to climb onto. "Okay hop on."

"Okay." On the way to the meet started to ask the unknown bot some questions. "What is your name?"

The unknown bot finally realized that he hasn't told me his name yet. "My name is Starscream. I was Decepticon before but now I'm an Autobot like others. What's your name?"

"My name is Alexander but my friends call me Alexis and this is my personal minicon Sureshock."

"Alexander, that a nice name. This is my minicon Swindle."

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you Starscream and Swindle."

"We better hurry if we want get to that meeting."

"You're right Starscream. Let's go."

When they got to the meeting Carlos, Rad, Billy and Fred were surprised that Alexis came in the room on the unknown Transformers shoulder. Hot Shot was watching Starscream since Alexis was on the Seeker's shoulder. Jetfire Was a little worried if Starscream hurts her and so were the rest of the Autobots too.

After the meeting was Alexis started to talk to Starscream again. "Starscream?"

"Yes, Alexis."

"Can you let me down so I can talk to my friends please?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"See you later Starscream."

"I hope to see you later Alexis."

Alexis smiled and ran off. While Starscream was thinking "If you love please stop and turn around?" Starscream thought to himself. It was almost as if Alexis read his mind. She stopped and turned around.

"Hey Alexis." The kids called all at once.

"Hey guys. I need to talk to you Rad." Alexis yelled back at them.

"Yeah, sure." Rad yelled right back at her.

When Alexis got up to Rad she asked "Can we talk in private?"

"Sure!"

When Alexis and Rad left the room. Alexis began to talk to Rad about the unknown Transformer, telling Rad everything about him and how she felt around him. Rad was surprised at what Alexis told him.

Rad started to ask Alexis some questions. "Why are you telling me this stuff Alexis?"

"Because you are mature enough to listen to me, right?"

"Yes, I guess."

"Never mind. I'm gonna go talk to Red Alert about this okay?"

"Okay, if you want to."

"Okay, see you later."

"Okay then, see you later Alexis."

Meanwhile, Alexis is look for Red Alert and finds him in the medical bay. "Red Alert can I speak with you?" asked Alexis.

"Sure, what is it that you want to talk about?"

"I would like to talk about Starscream, if that's alright with you?"

"Sure, What about Starscream?"

"Well I've been having these strange feelings around him lately and I don't seem to understand them at. What does it mean when your heart skips a beat?"

"Well for humans it's when you find you soul mate."

"Okay."

"Is that how you when you're around Starscream?"

"Yes. It seems a little strange to me though."

"Don't worry but you should get to know better, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks for helping me that Red. See you later."

"No problem, see you later Alexis."


	2. Chapter 2

**Alexis and Starscream, Chapter two**

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to Hasbro. This is fan made only. No slash in this. I will not tolerate harsh or flames comments. Constructive criticism is aloud though. Clea and Cleo are mine characters no one uses them without my permission.

Soon after Alexis talked with Red, Alexis headed off to find Starscream but had no luck. She looked every where's she could but still no luck. But then there was one place she didn't look his quarters. When she got there she knocked on the door Starscream heard that someone want in. He quickly answered the door and saw Alexis.

Starscream gently picked her up and asked "why are you here?"

Alexis suddenly notice he didn't want be disturbed and asked "Starscream, can you please put me down?"

"Sure." He then notices she ran off. Later he found outside the base with sad look on her face.

"Alexis can I speak with you for minute please."

"Sure."

"Why did you run off earlier?"

"You sounded like you were a little angry at me."

"No, I wasn't. Came mere for minute please?"

"S...sure."

"Don't be afraid. I promise I won't hurt you okay."

"Okay."

Starscream put his hand down for Alexis to climb on. "Look I'm not mad at you or anything to scare the shit out of you. It's just the way I am sometimes, okay."

"Okay." She felt like she was going to cry, but didn't.

Megatron then attacked hitting Starscream and Alexis. But Starscream had a good grip on her so she wouldn't be hurt. He quickly pulled her close to his chest plates, but Starscream was only damaged not her. Then Megatron blasted the rock underneath of them witch made them both fall. When they hit the ground rock was piled on top of them.

Megatron then left leaving them under the rock. Starscream tried to contact Prime but all he got was static. No one knew where they were. Prime did a quick search of the base and they weren't so he looked outside the base. Then he had seen energon coming from the rock pile and quickly as he could to get them out.

When they were out Optimus asked "Are you two alright?"

"Yes I'm fine but Starscream is hurt. Will he be okay?"

"Not if we don't get him back to base fast."

"Then let's go."

When they got in the base Optimus and Alexis quickly ran to the med bay. They lucky that Red Alert was there. Optimus started to talk to Red "Red Alert we need your help stat."

"Yes, sir. Who's hurt?"

"Starscream is." Alexis began.

"What happen to him? There is a chance that I may not be able to repair him."

"What? No."

"Don't worry Alexis Red should be able to repair him."

"Okay Optimus."

"Let's go and let Red get the repairs started."

"Okay."

It was five days until Red Alert was finished Starscream. He told Alexis that may not live. She was almost crying when heard his voice and she look up. "Starscream." She said softly to him.

"Yes, Alexis I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

"But Starscream..."

"Just don't worry about me."

"Okay."

"Good."

See you later Alexis."

Alexis is getting really scared and even more worried about Starscream. But not long after that two new Autobots joined the team. Two femme bots. There was Cleo black and red, and her older sister Clea red and white.

"Well looks like you two made it here safely."

"Yeah, well how's Starscream doing we heard he was hurt?" Cleo asked.

"We'll just have to and find out little sis."

"Okay."

"You girls can go see him if you want now."

"Okay thanks Red."

The two walked out of the load room went to the med bay. They their old friend in recharge on berth. Cleo and Clea quickly but gently grab his hands. Soon Clea felt arms around her body. She quickly hugged the mech back. "Hello Clea, I missed you a lot you two."

"We've missed you too Star."

"I'm just glad to have my two sisters back."

Starscream didn't if anyone was watching. Apparently Red Alert and Optimus Prime were watching them. "So Starscream's their brother."

"It seems so Red. I'm not sure I want the girls in here."

"I know how you feel thanks for telling that sir."

"You're welcome Red."

Meanwhile, in the Decepticon moon base, "You insolent fool. How could you let him get away? Really I should lock you up dismantle you, Thrust."

"No please sire don't lock I've got a better plan to get rid of him. All we need is to get a hold of one of those humans and suggest the female will make an excellent target."

"Yes I suppose you're right. If we get a hold of the female the Autobots will come and rescue her and then the traitor will die. Alright then it's settled you'll lead this attack Thrust and Demolisher will be your second in command."

"Thank you sire, I won't let you down."

"You better not or you will be dismantled, Thrust."

"Yes sir."


	3. Chapter 3

**Alexis and Starscream, Chapter three**

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to Hasbro. This is fan made only. No slash in this. I will not tolerate harsh or flames comments. Constructive criticism is aloud though. Clea and Cleo are mine characters no one uses them without my permission.

While Starscream was having some time with his sisters, he was un a wear of the Decepticon attack to kidnap Alexis. But what the Decepticon's don't know is that Starscream has two sisters on the team now. All of a sudden the alarms in the base went off.

"Decepticon's attack, find the girl now."

"Yes, sir." The Decepticon's all said at once.

"Good."

All of the Autobots quickly run into the command centre asking "What's going on?"

"The base is under attack."

"Okay. Let's beat hell out of them now."

"Hold it Hot Shot. We can't just run right out into battle like that."

"Oh c'mon Optimus."

"No."

Cleo, Clea and Starscream Ran into the command centre. "Who's attacking?"

"The Decepticon's and Hot Shot's fighting with Optimus."

"What? Hot Shot. That idiot."

"Come down, Clea. It will be okay."

All of a sudden Hot Shot left to attack the Decepticon's alone. Cleo started yelling his name "Hot Shot come back here."

"I'll be okay Cleo don't worry." He yelled back.

"But you can't take them all on by yourself."

"Just don't worry."

Minutes passed since he left and the other Autobots rent after him. When they found him he was badly injured witch left the kids unprotected and the minicons too. "Find the female human now."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Find that girl now."

"Yes, sir."

"Megatron sir, all the Autobots are here. Now it's time to do your part of plan."

"Of course, Thrust you will distract Prime while I sneak away."

"Yes sire. You might want to hurry and find the girl."

"Yes, you're right Thrust."

It toke Megatron a while but soon he found the kids. He seen the female human and attacked them taking her only. Starscream seen him come out of hiding, and noticed something was in his hand, but what could it be he wondered. "Retreat. Decepticon's we've got we came here for."

"Yes sir." They all said at once.

When the Autobots went back to their base, the kids were scared. Optimus asked "Where's Alexis?"

"She was taken by Megatron." Rad answered.

"No..." Starscream said.

"Calm down Starscream. We'll save her."

"How could this happen?"

"I don't know Starscream."

Meanwhile at the Decepticon base on the moon. They were really to use a machine on her to turn her into a Transformer. They hooked her up to the machine and started the transformation. When the transformation was done she was a Transformer she felt different, but didn't show it. Soon Megatron started a machine that will turn into a Decepticon. Very soon she was one and soon after that they attacked the Autobots. The Autobots were surprised when they saw the new Alexis. All of a sudden Starscream started talk his mouth off. "Alexander, what did they do to you?"

"They did me a favour."

"What? No, this isn't a favour. This is torture. You have no idea what they will do to you. They could turn against you."

"No they won't."

"Yes they will. You heard what happened to me and I almost paid the ultimate prise."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I was almost killed."

Suddenly the insignia on her neck changed. She was now an Autobot. "What?"

"Alexander..." Starscream quickly toke her hand and pulled her inside the base to his quarters. "C'mon, follow me."

"What? Why?"

"Because I want to show you something."

When they were inside Starscream's quarters Alexis asked quietly. "Why are we here? Tell me please?"

"You'll see in minute." Starscream quickly laded down on the berth and pulled Alexis down with him.

Alexis quickly asked "What are you doing?

"You're gonna find out." Before she could answer Starscream's lips touched hers. Soon she returned the kiss. But then he pulled away. "Alexis...?"

"Yeah Star?"

"I... I...I..."

"I love you Star."

"I love too Alexander."


	4. Chapter 4

**Alexis and Starscream, Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to Hasbro. This is fan made only. No slash in this. I will not tolerate harsh or flames comments. Constructive criticism is aloud though. Clea and Cleo are mine characters no one uses them without my permission.

Starscream never realized how that the Decepticon's brain washed her. She suddenly felt like killing Starscream. She tried to hold back the force that was making her feel that way, but soon she gave in and started to attack him. Starscream started to ask questions. "Alexis what wrong? Why are you attacking me? I know you dare try to attack me ever."

"Starscream you are going down." Alexis said in an angry voice that she never uses.

Suddenly Starscream flew at her as she began to tackle him, flying her out of the base as they tackled each other. Starscream was trying not to hurt her. Soon she got out her cross bow and began to fire at him as the first few times she missed, soon she shot him near his spark chamber. She started to talk slowly. "Starscream I'm sorry please forgive me. I never meant to... Ah..."

Starscream got up trying to keep his balance. "Are you okay Alexis. Come mere. I love you okay and no matter what happens I'll love you."

A purple blast came at them. "Alexander, don't listen to him he's lying come with me now my Alexander."

"Yes my master. I'm coming now"

"Wait Alexander please, don't go I love you. Please stay?" Cried Starscream, but was too late left after he said those words. "No."

"We will find her." Optimus snarled.

"It's too late though. She's already a full Decepticon, there's no way to bring her back now. She will never have a human body again and she will never be able to become an Autobot too."

"How can that be possible?"

"There's a machine them make when we first came to Earth. It can transform a human's body into a Transformers body. It also makes them loyal to any the Decepticon's only."

"Isn't there a way to bring her back?"

"No there is no way to bring her back at all. I'm sorry Optimus."

"It's okay, but there has to be a way though."

"If there was one I would have known."

"Starscream I have a question for you. Would Megatron do anything to her?"

"Yes. He would torture her."

"What's the most sensitive part of a Seeker?"

"That would be their wings."

"How would he torture her?"

"He would... I'm not sure you want to know..."

"We need to know okay Screamer."

"He will..." Starscream paused for a second. "Rape her."

Optimus was shocked at this. "We have to get her back now."

"Optimus, he will only do it if she disobeyed him."

The next day Alexis failed a mission and Megatron began to torture her. Starscream knew that she failed the mission so he told Optimus.

"Starscream I want you to come on the rescue mission too."

"Okay."

"We leave now."

"Yes sir." Starscream, Hot Shot, Blurr, Clea and Cleo said at once.

Meanwhile at the Decepticon base, Alexis was thrown in the brig. Megatron was talking to Alexis. "How come you failed to get the sword Alexander?"

"I'm sorry but Starscream had it and Optimus was with him and Jetfire attacked me."

"No excuses. You will have to pay the price now."

"What price is that?"

"You'll see in minute."

"AHHH..."

Starscream and the other Autobots heard the scream. Screamer had sinking feel that Megatron was about to rape her. "Optimus I know where Alexis is."

"Good. Where is she?"

"She's in the brig."

"Can you lead us there?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Meanwhile, Megatron got Alexis in the brig. She messed for the first time on a mission. "Look you are so idiotic. Too bad no one cares about you."

"Yes someone does."

"Who then?"

"Starscream."

"Well then he won't find you not touched."

"No..."

Meanwhile, "Starscream, clam down we will get Alexis just lead us to her."

"Okay"

It several minutes before they found when they neared the brig.

Meanwhile, "Now let's see how well you handle this."

"No, please Megatron have mercy."

"Huh, yeah right."

Megatron began to touch Alexis's open wires and other personal areas. "Megatron please stop."

Megatron never said anything when for awhile. Soon he had seen that he weakened her. He opened his panel and he stuck his tube in Alexis's mouth. Alexis was beginning to cry as she watched her body betray her.

Meanwhile, the Autobots were almost there and Starscream could hear someone crying. He knew it was Alexis. "Optimus we have to hurry."

"I know."

"Ahhh..." Alexis screamed. Starscream couldn't take it anymore when they got to the cell he burst through the door. Megatron was lost in lala land as he thought it was one of his men. "Megatron."

Megatron turned his head and seen the traitor. "Starscream, you're back. So what do you want to return to the Decepticon's? Well do ya?"

"No way I will never return to you." Starscream said as Megatron closed his panel.

Starscream began to attack Megatron. "Starscream, get Alexis I'll deal with him."

"Okay Optimus, you better kick his ass."

"Don't worry he's gonna pay."

Starscream didn't say anything back. All he did was run over to Alexis. She gave him smile for saving her. Little did they know that Megatron interfaced with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alexis and Starscream, Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to Hasbro. This is fan made only. No slash in this. I will not tolerate harsh or flames comments. Constructive criticism is aloud though. Clea and Cleo are mine characters no one uses them without my permission.

Starscream, Clea, and Cleo were waiting outside the Med Bay. Starscream was so worried about her. His sisters were hanging with him for the time being. Soon enough Red Alert came out. "Starscream I'm gonna need you to come with me for a minute please?"

"Okay."

When they were in the Med Bay he began to tell Star what he found. "Starscream she's fine but what surprised me was that there were dents on chest plats. Also Megatron interfaced with her."

"What? How could he do that to her?"

"Calm down Star. You seem to protect her a lot."

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I knew for awhile now. Can you do something for me?"

"Okay."

"I want you to stay here with Alexis and when she gets out of the Med Bay can she stay with you?"

"I'll stay with her and she can stay with me."

"Good. Please take good care of her and now remember she's pregnant and only you, Optimus and I should know."

"Okay."

"See ya later and if Alexis wakes up tell me please?"

"Sure"

That next couple of hours Starscream watched Alexis like a bear would protect its cub. Soon Alexis woke up. "Where am I?"

"You're awake. C'mere?

"Okay."

They huged for a few minutes. Soon Star called Red and Optimus to come to the Med Bay. Red Alert asked "Is Alexis okay?"

"Yes, she is okay. She's almost in recharge again."

"Red how far along is she?" Starscream continued the conversion.

"She's three weeks along."

"How could that be?" Optimus asked.

"He must have done that to her then so he could do it again and again." Starscream said.

Soon Alexis was aloud out of the Med Bay. Hot Shot didn't like that Alexis staying with Starscream. Alexis and Starscream were becoming to stay close to each other. Optimus was a little surprised at this. No one knew what was going on and Rad was getting scared for his friend.

Starscream toke Alexis back to his quarters. Her belly was beginning to show and now it was time to tell the rest of the Autobots about her condition. Alexis was now five months along.

"Autobots report to the command centre." Optimus said. Alexis and Starscream were already there when he did the announcement. When all the Autobots were there he continued. "Autobots what I am about to tell you will shock you. Alexis is pregnant."

"WHAT?" Hot Shot shouted making her scared a little Starscream hugged her just to calm her down.

"Calm down Hot Shot."

"How could Alexis be Pregnant?"

"If you're thinking I did this to her I didn't." Starscream said to Shotty.

"Maybe I was thinking that since you are an x-Decepticon."

"Stop it you two. How far along is she?" Jetfire asked.

"She's five months along and she's doing fine for a first timer," Red Alert said. "and Starscream has been a great help, and he has been taking care of her for past five months."

"Where is she staying in the base?" Jetfire asked.

Red answered. "Optimus and I have agreed to let her stay with Starscream. He is getting to be a bit protective over Alexis since she is pregnant now."

Rad, Carlos, Billy and Fred heard the words "pregnant now". "Who's pregnant?" Rad asked.

"Rad, Billy, Carlos, Fred how much of this conversion did you hear?" Red Alert asked.

The last two words that you said." Carlos said.

"Okay. Then, if you are ready to hear more bad news?"

"It's not bad news for us Transformers, but for a fourteen year-old human it's bad news for you." Smokescreen said.

"It's Alexis, she is pregnant and this will be hard on her since she doesn't have a sparkmate. But Starscream has been helping her out a lot, and he is very protective of her." Red Alert said.

"What? How? Huh?" The boys all said at once.

"Who got her pregnant, and how come Starscream is so protective of Alexis?" Rad asked.

Red Alert answered. "It had to be Megatron."

"Megatron and I are the only ones who know the code to the brig, and Hot Shot that's how I got in there so easily."

"Oh yeah since you are his second in command."

"Stop it you two. Hot Shot I want to talk to you in my office." Optimus said.

"Okay sir."

"Where is Alexis staying?" Billy asked.

"She's staying with Starscream, and we have to trust him with her. If we let stay with Hot Shot, he is a bit too immature to have Alexis with him every night now, and Starscream has been around longer than him. He was forced to watch his twin sister Clea been hurt like this before. She was ten human years-old when Megatron interfaced with her. She ended up have a sparkling of her own. She almost went died that day."

"I remember that day. I still can't believe he did that to me." Clea said.

"Hey little sis, how are you feeling."

"A bit better today." All too soon she fell to the floor.

Alexis Starscream and Red Alert rushed to her side.

"Clea. Red Alert we have to get her to the Med Bay."

"I know, let's get her there fast."

"Okay."

Meanwhile in Optimus's office Hot Shot was in big trouble.

"What's going on Hot Shot?"

"Sir it's Starscream what if he hurts Alexis. I'm worried about her."

"Starscream hasn't hurt her in five months, he cares about her, and he watched his sister Clea be raped before, I can tell he's protecting Alexis like he protected his sister in the junk yard on Cybertron. Please Hot Shot easy on him and Alexis as well as his sister?"

"Okay sir."

"Good. Dismissed."

Meanwhile in the Med Bay Starscream and Alexis was worried about Clea. "Starscream, Alexis, Clea's fine. All she needs is a little more rest. I will also need her to stay in the med bay for awhile."

"Okay. Thank you Red for helping her."

"No problem, she is just a little tired. But if it's more I will find that out when she wakes up."

"Okay, thanks again."

While Starscream was Alexis to his quarters he wouldn't let her go. When they got there he told her. "Get some rest."

"Okay."

"Okay good night." Starscream then kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alexis and Starscream, Chapter 6**

(One month later)

It has been hard on Alexis, and now she can barely walk around on her own. Luckily Starscream was around to help her. Everything felt different to Alexis she thought Megatron would try to attack again. But for some reason he didn't. Alexis was slightly deep in recharge. Every time Starscream tried to leave Alexis would grab him.

Meanwhile Optimus was wondering why Starscream wasn't at his post. So he went to Starscream's quarters to see if he was there. When he got there he knocked on the door. Starscream tried to get up without Alexis knowing but she knew somehow. So instead he slightly shouted "Come in."

Starscream seen Optimus walk in and he asked "Why are you not at your post?"

"It's Alexis. She won't let me leave. See watch?" Starscream said as he tried to get up and go when Alexis grabbed his arm and wouldn't let go.

"Well, she might be a little bit scared still since Megatron hasn't done anything in awhile."

Suddenly the security alarm went off. Everyone run to Clea's quarters and she said that's where she would be in her spare time if anyone needed her. But she wasn't there, her twin sister Cleo was badly damaged.

"Not again. That's the second femme he has taken." Said Jetfire. "Why can't he learn? Now this is great, not Alexis will have a sparkling but Clea will too, and were in the middle of a war."

"Calm down Jetfire. Were not even going to wait this time. Let's go." Optimus said. "Starscream you stay here with Alexis, and don't worry we'll get your twin sister back. Red Alert I want you to stay here as well."

"Yes sir." Red Said.

"Just get her back. That all I need is my little sister pregnant. I don't want the memory from when Clea and I were sparklings. I don't need to remember that day at all." Starscream said.

"What happen when you to were sparklings?" Alexis asked.

"I'll only tell back in my quarters. O..."

"Okay." Alexis said.

They headed off to Starscream's quarters. "Okay I'll tell you now. When Clea and I were sparklings we were twins. One group of five twins. Myself, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Sunstorm, and Clea. Cleo isn't my sister at all not even twin sister".

"Well when Clea and I were keeping watch over our brothers, we were taken by a Decepticon named Shockwave. He took us to Megatron. I was forced to watch Clea be raped, and Clea ended up pregnant, and from that day I promised that no other femme would be raped by Megatron. I worked hard and no other femme was raped until now. I tried to save you Alexis I tried." Starscream said as tears rolled down his checks.

"Starscream c'mere. I know you tried, and I'm not mad at you for not saving me in time. Starscream I have something to ask you."

"Yeah what is it?"

"Star I...I...I love you."

"I love you too Alexis."

"Do you think Optimus knows that we love each other?" Alexis asked.

"Maybe, who knows? Anyway you should get some rest." Starscream said as got and started to walk away.

"Starscream don't go."

"I have work to do though. I love you." Starscream said.

All of a sudden he was shot in the back. There was the shooter Megatron. "You think she's going to be yours, you're dreaming because she's mine traitor." Megatron said.

"Star..." Alexis whispered to him.

"Alexander, how nice to see you again." Megatron said

"Alexis run. You have to get out of here. Find Red Alert or someone in the base."

"But Star I don't want leave you here."

"Alexis just go I'll be fine and remember I love you." Starscream said as he walk over to her and gave her a kiss.

"Star, what if he kills you?"

"Oh that's right I will kill him."

"If he does I want you to get help from Hot Shot and Sideswipe. I know they'll help you with the sparkling. Take care of the sparkling. Now get going."

"I'll miss you if you die."

"I'll miss you if he got a hold of you."

Optimus was back at the base when he saw Alexis walking faster than ever. "Alexis what's wrong?" Asked Optimus.

"Optimus, Megatron he's here."

"What? Are you okay and where's Starscream?

"I'm fine, but Star... he's hurt and Megatron might kill him."

"Alexis get to the med bay and stay there. I'll go help Starscream."

"Okay and please don't let Megatron kill him."

"I won't, I promise."

Alexis hurried to the med bay. While Optimus went to help Starscream. A few minutes later Optimus came running in the med bay with Starscream. Alexis was shocked to see Starscream this badly damaged. Tears were rolling down her checks. Hot Shot walked over to her and gave her a hug. Rad and the other boys came running in. "What's going on?" They all asked.

"Starscream's hurt." Optimus said.

Rad looked over to Alexis. Rad seen that Alexis was crying. 'She needed brothers and Hot Shot and Sideswipe are the perfect guys to be her brothers. "How bad is he damaged?" Asked Rad.

"Well it's gonna take me awhile to repair him, but he shouldn't be that badly."

Three days have passed and Alexis is upset about him. Sideswipe and Hot Shot always gave her a lot of comfort. As Alexis look at Red as he was coming towards her.

"Alexis he may not make it through this." Red said.

Alexis never said anything she just stayed in Sideswipe's arms. Red sat down beside Alexis and gave her a comforting hug like Sideswipe did. After he let go of Alexis he walk back over to Starscream to finish fixing the damaged bot. Soon Hot Shot came in and began to help Sideswipe comfort Alexis.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alexis and Starscream, Chapter 7**

(Still the same month)

"Everything will be okay Alexis. Starscream will survive this trust me." Sideswipe said.

"Why did I leave him be hide? Why?"Alexis cried.

"He was only trying to protect you." He said

"Alexis, can I talk to you?" Red asked

"Yes." She said.

"Alexis, Starscream has a fifty, fifty chance. I know it's hard." He said.

"I want him to make it through this, Red."

"I know, I know."

Alexis went back over too Sides and Hot Shot. Both mechs hug Alexis. They soon let go when they heard the mini-con signal go off. "We'll be back okay." Hot Shot said.

"But Hot Shot someone should stay here with her and Starscream. Just in case the Decepticon's find away to brake in again?" Sides said.

"That won't happen again, or else they want to be electrified." Red Alert said.

"But it would be better for her to still be here with her just in case." Optimus said.

"Thank you Optimus. I would be pretty lonely here by myself." Alexis said.

"Optimus Starscream's coming back online." Red Alert said.

"Okay. Thanks Red."

Three days later Cleo and Clea were killed by Megatron. Starscream was now the crying and he missed his twin sister Clea the most. "Alexis, why did he have to kill my sister?" Starscream cried.

"I'm so sorry Star. C'mon let's go. I know how you feel."

"How do know how I feel?"

"When my mother gave birth to me, instead of just one baby she had triplets. But when I was five years old my twin sisters were both killed at the same time."

"What happened?"

"We were in a car accident and both my sisters died and I lived."

"I'm sorry that your sisters died."

"And I'm sorry that your sister died, and..." Alexis was interrupted when Starscream's lips met hers.

"C'mon you must be tired. Let's get some rest."

"Okay."

When they got to Starscream's quarters they both laid on top of the berth. Soon they were asleep.

The next day was a lot harder, Alexis a lot of morning sickness. Starscream comforted her as best as he could.

"I'm tired..._sick..._of morning sickness. I..._sick..._can't take..._sick.._..it anymore."

"I know, I know but I'm here you don't have to worry."

"I..._sick_...know but..._sick_...I'm hate..._sick_...it."

"I know. I'm staying by your side through all of this and you know I'll be by your side for the rest of your life."

"I know. Stay with..._sick_...me please?"

"I will, and besides you need me. I can't leave you here by yourself. And if Megatron were to come around you wouldn't have anybody to protect you."

"I know..._sick_...Star."

Soon Alexis was done her morning sickness that day.

"I'm glad that's over." Said Starscream.

"Same here." Said Alexis.


	8. Chapter 8

Alexis and Starscream, Chapter 8

(One month later)

"Star where are you? I need you now." Said Alexis. She was having a bad dream again. That would be her fifth one this week.

Her optics onlined fast. She heard Starscream waking up. "Alexis are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said in reply.

"Okay. I have to go to my post okay."

"Okay."

"Be careful okay. I don't want anything to happen to you or our sparklings."

"I will don't worry. I love you."

"I love you too," and with that Starscream left.

It wasn't too long before Starscream came back to a sleeping Alexis. Starscream crawled in beside her. He loved her too much to just let her go. He listed to one of Alexis's favourite songs about five times now.

_This time_ _this_ _place misused mistakes_

_Too long too late _

_Who was I to make you wait?_

_Just one chance just one breathe _

_Just in case there just one left_

'_Cause you know you know you know_

_That I love you _

_I loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long _

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me _

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing _

_If I don't see you any more_

_On my knees _

_I'll ask _

_Last chance for one last dance_

'_Cause with you_

_I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all _

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give_

'_Cause you know you know you know_

_That I love you _

_I loved you all along _

_And I miss you _

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming _

_You'll be with me and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

_So far away_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_So far away _

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know you know you know_

_I wanted _

_I wanted you to stay_

'_Cause I needed _

_I need to hear you to say _

_That I love you _

_I loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing _

Soon Alexis woke up. She was happy to see that Starscream was there beside her, watching her.

"Hey Star."

"Hi Alexis! How are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"I'm good. I just can't wait."

"I know."

"Let's see Red so he can check on the sparklings."

"OK."

Meanwhile

At the Decepticon base, "You idiot. I told you to watch those mini-cons," yelled Megatron.

"I'm sorry boss. They were just there a second ago," said Cyclonus

Megatron blasted at Cyclonus. "You will never fail me again. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes sir."

Back at Autobot headquarters.

In the Med Bay Alexis and Starscream were there get their Sparklings checked out.

"Well they're okay. Just one more month until they come," Said Red Alert.

"Yeah we can't wait until then," said Alexis.


End file.
